My chemical Romance in a nutshell
by lupin's-wolvesbain
Summary: everyone loves gerard? markers in ray's fro? a vampire who hate's cheetoes? comedy and halarity ensure i've added and fixed chapters mcr fic...mabey some xovers with hp idk yet
1. Chapter 1

AN: IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok. FIRST OF ALL

This story includes some themes that MANY may confider offensive.

if you find ANY of the following offensive please!!!!!!! hit the back button… it's not hard… it's right up there…. Waiting to b hit if you do not agree with the themes.. I greatly **implore** with my utmost sincerities **that you do not read it! **

Ok, here are the following themes

RAPE!: that's a major one. If you don't like it leave

Misuse of inappropriate words and phrases that you may not understand because … I made them up: that's just a warning…

But..

Really… this entire warning is about RAPE! Because that's what the story is basically about…is about…yeah…that's what the story is about.

Another warning THIS STORY INCLUDES RAPE!!!!!!

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!

Ok.. I think I've given fair warning on that..

Now… second of all

This is a comedy

AND

I would like to say that this story is purely fictional and the people in it do not belong to me in ANY way. My chemical romance is an amassing band.. And is not owned by me… DUH

Ok,

I won't badger you with my ranting, but hopefully the shorter warning is enough,

Please don't flame me, I have warned you, you no like you no read


	2. Everybody wants to rape gerard

Holds up picture of Gerard Way

This ... is Gerard. Everybody loves Gerard... They what to rape him. ... "Everyone?"...yes everyone. Everyone who's ever seen Gerard wants to ravish and rape his divine being... because...He's Gerard and ...he's sexie...

Holds up picture of Frank Iero

This ...is Frankie...a lot of people like Frankie...ALOT...but not as many people want to rape him as Gerard...but that really doesn't matter...because he, like everyone else, wants to rape Gerard...in fact...he does rape Gerard ...in Gerard's sleep... all the time...

shhhhh...Gerard doesn't know yet...

Holds up picture of Ray Toro

This ... is Ray. He wants to rape Gerard, too ...gasp big surprise there...but yeah ...He 'loves' Gerard. Actually its lust ...pure 'want to rape' lust...but he can't rape Gerard... because he knows if he rapes Gerard...everyone else will...so he sits in silence, longing to rape Gerard ...pulling markers out of his fro...which is another story all together...

Holds up picture of Mikey Way

This...is Mikey...He, too, wants to rape Gerard...only...Gerard's his brother...but he's not aloud...He wants to rape Gerard ...but that, my children, is incest ...and it is frowned on in ...pretty much all countries ...except Kentucky ...and some other state I can't remember right now...Mikey is not aloud to rape Gerard ... but secretly he is waiting for the right moment to drug and rape Gerard ...while in Kentucky...cause it's legal there...well...maybe not the rape...but ...ya know ...He'll take what he can get...you see nobody likes Mikey...well except me ...but that doesn't count ...because he's mine...so bleh...

Holds up picture of Bob Bryar

This is Bob...Nobody likes Bob...you see Bob ...is Bob. And he also wants to rape Gerard...but nobody likes him...not even Gerard...nobody cares about Bob...so Bob can't rape Gerard...

But one day ...Bob decided to put his one dream into reality...you see... he finally decided to rape Gerard...BUT! ...right as he tried ...he was punched out by Frankie ...who then proceeded to rape Gerard...for the first time outside of Gerard's sleep...Bob called 911 with lightening speed ...and told the police about the proceeding rape...the cops rushed over double time without sparing a second...they arrived almost instantly and … proceeded to join Frankie in raping Gerard... back up was called... and they too raped Gerard... a concert was held and everyone raped Gerard...except Bob...because nobody loves Bob...poor Bob...HAHABOBHAHA...nobody loves Bob ...HA...

And Mikey...who isn't aloud to rape Gerard... and was too busy being raped by me...because this is my story and everyone needs rapage... except Bob...HAHABOBHAHA...

The moral of this story is...well ...it doesn't really have a moral at all...basically...EVERYBODY WANTS TO RAPE GERARD!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------

AN: sorry the warning was A LOT longer than the story


End file.
